During manufacture of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), it is necessary to hot-press an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) onto a finished PCB, which requires to steadily place the PCB onto an object stage; otherwise, effects of hot pressing may be affected.
Considering the finished PCB generally has electronic elements disposed on both its sides, it needs to form recesses at positions on the object stage corresponding to the electronic elements, so that the electronic elements will be located in these recesses respectively during the PCB is being placed onto the object stage, which ensures a steady placement. Since the specific number and positions of the electronic elements are not exactly the same for different PCBs, the object stage has to be designed and manufactured depending on the type of the PCB so as to satisfy different demands. During manufacturing, every time when a PCB is replaced by another one of different type, the current object stage mounted at the hot pressing apparatus has to be replaced by another one matched with the new PCB.
In summary, the technical solution described above involves the following technical problems. On one aspect, each type of PCB corresponds to one object stage, thus the used object stage cannot be recycled but only be discarded upon the hot pressing process by using ACF is completed, which leads to increased manufacturing costs. On the other aspect, during manufacturing, every time when a PCB is replaced by another one of different type, the original object stage has to be replaced by a matched one, which will take a relatively long time and result in waste of production time and poor production efficiency.